


You Shine A Light On My Dark Side, But You Don't Care What You See

by firetruckyeah



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Paulo being a tease, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: The third time Paulo's hand "accidentally" brushed against his knee, Gonzalo sniped it. Paulo let out a little noise of surprise and tried and failed to recoil his hand, wiggling his fingers in the firm grip Gonzalo had around his wrist. "Let go" he said blankly whining.Gonzalo took out an earbud with his free hand and leaned in, voice unintentionally sounding like a purr as he tried to speak quietly, "I know what you're doing, Paulo".
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	You Shine A Light On My Dark Side, But You Don't Care What You See

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other that i miss those two and we were deprived of the Dybain hug last match, and i saw the pic of them together flying before the match against Leverkusen (in which i'm quite sure that Paulo wasn't wearing skinny jeans, but we can ignore it and pretend...can't we?!) also pls forgive me for the horrible tittle. Hope y'all enjoy! :)

The third time Paulo's hand "accidentally" brushed against his knee, Gonzalo sniped it. Paulo let out a little noise of surprise and tried and failed to recoil his hand, wiggling his fingers in the firm grip Gonzalo had around his wrist. "Let go" he said blankly whining.

Gonzalo took out an earbud with his free hand and leaned in, voice unintentionally sounding like a purr as he tried to speak quietly, "I know what you're doing, Paulo".

Paulo leaned in the rest of the way, a coy grin cracking across his face. His lips were barely a couple inches from Gonzalo’s ear when he spoke, tracing shapes lightly over Gonzalo’s wrist with his other hand, “yeah? What do you wanna do about it?” he breathed.

Gonzalo released Paulo’s hand and sighed audibly, before throwing a glance over his shoulder and across the aisle to make sure no one was watching. The one upside of night flights: people generally sleep. Paulo was clearly not the sleeping type.

To be fair, neither was Gonzalo, with earbuds in to watch a movie he didn’t care about. He faced back forwards, nestling his head back into his neck pillow and trying to refocus on the screen. “Because,” he began to reply to Paulo, whose eyes bored into his face like lasers, heating him up, “because no, Paulo, we’re in public.”

Paulo huffed, reclining his own seat and crossing his arms. Gonzalo wanted to laugh; he looked like such a petulant child sometimes, not getting his way. Despite his obvious displeasure, Paulo seemed to accept the answer, for about one minute.

He sprung back up again, eager as a puppy, “let’s get out of public then”. He suggested quietly, but Gonzalo could hear the lick of fire in his voice. “Are you suggesting parachuting?” Gonzalo laughed a little. “You know what I mean” Gonzalo did know what he meant.

He shot a fast glance down the aisle to the bathrooms “that’s still pretty public”. Paulo was now nuzzling Gonzalo’s collar, and it was really, really corroding Gonzalo’s resolve.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be quiet” he murmured into the fabric, oh god. 

“Fine” it was more than fine, actually, if the discomfort in Gonzalo’s trousers had anything to say about it. He began to grow red, the overhead cabin light feeling like a spotlight, and the compact space of the bathroom grew more and more alluring with every passing moment.

“What’s the plan?” Paulo darted his eyes down the aisle too, surveying their sleeping teammates around him before turning back to Gonzalo. “I’ll go first, then you count to two hundred and follow me”, he gave one last look around before silently unbuckling his seatbelt and pacing it down the aisle.

Gonzalo watched him disappear behind the curtain that sectioned off the cabin, then sat back and tried to look nonchalant, as nonchalant as one could look with a blanket spread suspiciously over his lap and a face as red as his hair. _1, 2, 3...._

As he counted, Gonzalo wondered what Paulo was doing in the bathroom by himself. Maybe he was splashing water across his face, it’s what Gonzalo himself would be doing. Four years since they’d taken their friendship to a new ‘level,’ per se, and he was still in a state of blissful disbelief about the whole thing. _....47, 48, 49...._

Gonzalo smoothed a hand over his face, willing his heart to stop pounding before it cracked a rib. He could imagine Paulo sitting in his clothes on the shut toilet seat, tapping his foot and staring expectantly at the door. Waiting for him. Waiting for Gonzalo to tap the door so he could seize him by the collar. _....150, 151, 152..._

The image of Paulo jumping the gun and yanking in someone that turned out not to be Gonzalo, just some random person trying to use the bathroom, amused the hell out of Gonzalo. He snickered, before his mind began to wander again. Maybe Paulo was getting impatient. Maybe he was already palming himself over his pants. Maybe he was unbuttoning his fly and shoving a hand inside just to keep himself reigned in. Gonzalo prayed for strength… _200._

Gonzalo practically shot out of his seat, before remembering he was supposed to look casual. He looked around at the few scattered lights from people who were still awake, before gliding down the aisle himself.

He knocked softly on the bathroom door and heard the lock unclick. Gonzalo pulled the door open and slid inside. As soon as he did, Paulo grabbed his shirtfront roughly and pushed him against the door, which rattled a little. He attacked Gonzalo’s lips and released his shirt to drag his hands down Gonzalo’s clothed sides and grip his hips, holding him firmly in place. Gonzalo was always amazed at his strength.

He kissed back like he was starving for it, own hands finding their way along Paulo’s back. Gonzalo tried to get words out in between heated and fast kisses. “We-we have to be quiet” Paulo nodded, dipping to bite at Gonzalo‘s neck. “And-ah, shit-fast”, Gonzalo rolled his head back and his hips forward. Paulo’s body was pressed hard against his, and Gonzalo could hardly move at all. Didn’t stop him from trying, though.

Didn’t stop him from gasping either. He felt like he was drowning, like he couldn’t get air as Paulo continued to lick and work at his throat, along his jaw like he was mapping him out. “Looks like being quiet might be a bigger problem for you than me, Amor” Paulo teased against his neck.

Gonzalo hated him but moaned as if on cue. He hated himself, actually.

His hand roamed as Paulo backed up a tiny bit, giving himself enough room to trail across Gonzalo’s heaving abdomen and struggle with his belt. 

Everything happened so quickly, Gonzalo barely had time to follow it with his arousal-stupid brain. Paulo dropped smoothly to his knees, quickly undoing Gonzalo’s belt and pushing his pants down his thighs. Gonzalo instinctively brought a hand to Paulo’s hair, running his fingers through the fluffy mess of brown and scratching gently against his scalp. Paulo froze for a moment, purring in contentment. 

Gonzalo took a mental picture and swore he’d save it forever: Paulo, on his knees in front of him, skinny jeans painfully tented, eyes closed as he whimpered in soft pleasure as Gonzalo played with his hair. He tightened his grip on Paulo’s hair and couldn’t stop his hips from twitching forward. He needed to fuck his mouth like he needed to breathe.

But there was a time and a place for everything, and if they wanted to leave this plane without every single of their teammates knowing what had just transpired between them, they had to be quicker than blowjobs could offer. Gonzalo tugged at Paulo’s hair, indicating for him to stand up. 

He did, looking slightly confused, but Gonzalo crashed onto him again, reconnecting their mouths. He steered them backwards, strong hands working behind Paulo’s thighs to lift him onto the sink counter. Paulo wrapped his legs immediately around Gonzalo’s waist, locking his feet behind him.

It was Gonzalo’s turn to suck at Paulo’s neck, feeling the hum of his muffled sounds of pleasure. Paulo’s head tilted all the way to the side and his eyes slid shut again, exposing all the skin he wanted Gonzalo to mark up black and blue for everyone to see.

Gonzalo rolled against Paulo’s spread legs, feeling his clothed cock grind against Paulo’s. The friction was delicious, and the combination of everything, the semi-public setting, the time constraints, the sound constraints, and the _fucking sound_ Paulo made when Josh rutted against him, had Gonzalo’s fingers trembling as he flew to undo Paulo’s pants.

“Yeah, yeah, hurry” Paulo urged, Gonzalo’s hand dove into his jeans. Paulo was so hard, his boxers were saturated with precum. Gonzalo gave him a few slow, luxurious strokes as he breathed hotly against his throat. Gonzalo didn’t realize where Paulo’s hands were until he felt a hand glide up his own cock. Gonzalo gave a choked moan, it was much too loud. “Shhh, Amor, come mere” Paulo hushed him, one hand reached behind him to grab Gonzalo’s ass and pull him closer into him.

The moment he felt their cocks slide against each other inside Paulo’s fist, Gonzalo bit down hard on Paulo’s shoulder, vision going blurry. His hips found a rhythm to complement Paulo’s strokes, pushing Paulo further up against the mirror behind him with every thrust.

Paulo gasped to the ceiling as his hand jerked them both, thighs clamped around Gonzalo with bruising tightness. He pressed a palm flat against the counter, trying to anchor himself against Gonzalo’s grinding hips. 

Gonzalo’s fingers dug into Paulo’s thighs. He pulled away from Paulo’s neck to look down, watching his cock slide in and out of Paulo’s grip, that was all it took.

Gonzalo bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he muffled a loud groan, head falling forward and shoulders working as he came furiously. Paulo continued to stroke him through it, even faster as he sprinted toward his own climax. A comforting hand wrapped around the back of Gonzalo’s neck, pulling his face down so their foreheads touched as Paulo watched in rapture as Gonzalo finished over his own stomach.

When Gonzalo began to tremble with hypersensitivity, Paulo released his cock, instead quickly jerking his own. He was so, so close to falling over the edge after Gonzalo before the older’s hand closed around his own, stilling him.

“Let me” he whispered. Paulo watched Gonzalo begin to stroke his cock for him, before letting his eyes focus instead on Gonzalo’s face. When he met Gonzalo’s eyes, watching him, watching him get off by his hand, Paulo lost all his senses, mouth falling open and whimpering like he was dying.

Too loud, much too loud. Gonzalo covered Paulo’s mouth with his hand and leaned in to lick his neck once more as Paulo came over his hand. His voice came out wrecked and ruined, crying out in muffled pleasure behind Gonzalo’s hand in time with the ropes of come that streaked across his stomach.

Gonzalo held him like that, lips at his neck, hand over his mouth, until he felt Paulo go boneless, slumping back against the mirror. When he let him go, Paulo was still panting, but thankfully, quiet. “ _I’m_ the one who has to worry about my volume?” Gonzalo taunted, surprised at how hoarse he sounded. 

Paulo was wiping off his chest as he gave Gonzalo a look. “Every rule has an exception” He tossed Gonzalo a tissue, looking amused. “Wipe yourself off, Higuain, we look gross” Paulo said, before turning to the mirror to fix his hair, Gonzalo laughed and cleaned himself. “No, don’t,” Gonzalo said, watching him, before reaching up to ruffle up Paulo’s hair again. “I like it better like this. Very you” he grinned, Paulo let him, “game plan?”

“I leave first, then you count, just like last time. Try not to look too obvious, okay?” Gonzalo raised his palms innocently.

Paulo open the door a bit and peeked out. Before he left, Gonzalo grabbed his arm suddenly, pulling him in for one more kiss. 

Gonzalo released him just as quickly, grinning back toothily before shoving Paulo out the door and sitting back down to count.

Back in his seat, Paulo tried to settle in quietly. From across the aisle, Sami lifted his eyes from the book he was reading to appraise him. “You guys are gross” he sighed, his eyes returning to the book.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
